1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an image processing device and an image processing method for three-dimensional (3D) image processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current three-dimensional (3D) application fields, for example, a 3D game, apply technology for identifying each moving object of a moving image, tracking the identified moving object, and controlling different moving objects.
Conventional object segmentation and identification technology may include object identification based on color information and object identification based on depth information. Object identification based on color information may be simply implemented at a low cost, whereas object identification based on depth information may identify and segment an object, for example, a human body object, by combining the color information and the depth information. However, both forms of object identification may require an excessive amount of computation.